Tidbits and other little things
by neonkoi
Summary: Shinichi and Kaito aren't exactly sure if they can call they're observations normal. Adolescent minds, such as themselves aren't meant to understand and take in such complex detail. They're not meant to understand the meaning of life. But they do, is it a curse or a blessing at work? Fem!Shin KaiShin - One-shot -


**_A short one-shot just because.. Fem!Shin KaiShin _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed _**

* * *

_Not many people can easily see things clearly. To actually see things for what they really are. To notice small details and nitpicks no one has ever thought to look for. Critical eyes often have better opinions than the many adolescent minds that attempt to understand life. But maybe that's a good thing, after all, Kaito and Shinichi didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse to be able to understand things so clearly._

"It's revolting." Shinichi stated, pushing stray pieces of hair behind her ear. "Not necessarily the crime scene itself, more of the person who had done it."

"I agree." Megure-Keibu piped up. "It's a lot worse than the usual. I can't believe you always manage to stumble onto all of these crimes, it's like a curse." Shinichi laughed soullessly, she could feel concerned eyes trained on her and her guess was that stupid thief was trailing her again. He sure picked a bad time, she thought dryly.

"Curses aren't real, Megure-Keibu." She told the officer. She was a detective, she had to think logically. Even though, she wondered if a shinigami had attached itself to her. Running into the amount of bodies she tends to, is not normal. Even on logical standards.

"I'm not so sure, Kudo-San. You seem pretty cursed to me." He replied, a slight grimace on his face.

"Haha. Very funny." Shinichi laughed falsely, shaking off any illogical thoughts.

The case was cleared shortly after Shinchi caught the criminal, albeit he shot her in the arm. She got sweat revenge by kicking him in the nutts. Thankfully the thief hadn't appeared when she was shot, because she didn't quite feel like covering up for him. Yet when she was shot, his stalking skills decreased eminently as he followed her to the hospital. Even an idiot could tell it was KID who was driving the ambulance she was in.

It didn't take long for them to dismiss her from the hospital with Shinichi's stubborn immune system and luck with surviving dangerous situations. On her way home, she rolled her eyes as she once again found that darn elusive thief's eyes on her. Turning towards his hiding place behind a couple of bushes, she cupped her hands over her mouth in a makeshift mega phone.

"Kyaa~" She squealed girlishly. "I found Kaito KID-sama~" Almost nearly all the girl population within a half mile radios abruptly turned, and started running towards that direction. All were squealing and yelling KID-sama. Kaito blanched as he jumped out of his hiding place, grabbing the young detective as he made a run from his crazy fans.

"How could you?" He asked in disbelief as he caught his breath at her house. When Shinichi didn't reply and Kaito looked over her concerned. She seemed to be breathing heavily, attempting to catch her breath. "Are you okay?" he asked a little guiltily. Shinichi grinned and relief flooded over Kaito's uneasiness.

"Baka! You shouldn't stalk someone in pure daylight with your KID suit on! Seriously, what did you take me for? An idiot?" She yelled, opening the door to her house and rushing them both in. It wouldn't do to have her seen with the thief at her own house. She had a reputation to maintain.

"I had it turned momentarily black." He countered weakly.

"As if that isn't anymore obvious." Shinichi scoffed, cutting off her hospital bands and throwing them in a drawer she liked to collect them in. Kaito gulped loudly at how many times Shinichi had been admitted to the hospital. Said detective raised an amusing eyebrow in Kaito's direction.

"You've never gotten hurt or anything?" She asked. She knew the answer was most likely no, after all, Lady Luck favored this certain Moonlight Magician.

"Once or twice, but never that many time's." He supplied, still staring at the now closed drawer.

"I see." Shinchi drawled on. "And what do I owe the pleasure of this thief taking his time off his busy schedule to come stalk me this fine day?" She walked into her kitchen, brewing a pot of coffee as Kaito looked around. The mansion looked rather lonely and sad, Kaito decided.

"I was worried about my Meitantei-Chan getting shot." He told her, grin in place. After all, this phantom thief had enough training to not be able to drop his KID mask. Shinchi saw right through it though.

"You saw me get shot. You were stalking me that day." She stated dryly. "I'd appreciate it if you stopped that you know. I don't like feeling that someone's always watching me. The BO did enough of that when they were big."

"I'm sorry." Kaito supplied, not knowing what else to say. "I just wanted to keep an eye on you. I almost revealed my self when you were shot, but you had seemed able to take care of him. His facial expression was hilarious by the way. When you kicked him you know where."

"I know." Shinichi said smugly. "I took great pleasure in that." Kaito wasn't sure if he should proud or scared that she was wearing his trademark smirk and the same mischievous glint in her azure eyes. Although, it did make him feel nervous, he could tell that much.

"J-just be careful." He said, opening up a window as a possible escape route. Shinichi turned suddenly, wide eyed.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, just as Kaito positioned himself to jump out of the window. Kaito looked over her curiously and then yelled slightly when she tugged on her white tie, pulling him closer to her. She was blushing madly as she kissed him on the cheek. Kaito felt his own blush rising.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"F-for what?" He asked, cupping his cheek as he looked away.

"For caring."

_And so both people, overly prone to noticing detail came together in an affectionate relationship. Kaito realized, even if understanding the horrors of life weighed him down before, Shinichi held him up and helped him see the good in things instead. Shinchi would agree wholeheartedly that Kaito had done the same for her._

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! R&amp;R_**

**_Terms for one-shot suggestions:_**

**_Must be KaiShin. Shinichi must be a female. It must be a one-shot. Just PM me or leave a review of the suggestion. Keep in mind there is a wait and I might not accept the idea. Thank you~_**

**_-DC AND MK ONESHOT SUGGESTIONS ARE CURRENTLY CLOSED- MY PROFILE WILL TELL YOU IF I DECIDE TO OPEN THEM AGAIN! THANK YOU!-_**

**_-Neonkoi_**


End file.
